Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and driving circuits can be electrically connected to provide a given lighting system. A typical driving circuit is configured with a switch-mode power supply topology, and may include a filtering capacitor in parallel to the LED string being powered. Depending on the input power source, a bridge rectifier may also be included in the topology. Optionally, a linear resistance controller in series to the LED string may be added as well. A single LED but more often multiple LEDs arranged in series and/or parallel or any combinations thereof are referred to as an LED array. A LED light engine may just be an LED array, but more often mechanical housing and optics as well as electrical connectors make up the light engine. In addition, a light engine often comprises some of the above mentioned driving circuit, e.g. the linear resistance controller. The remainder of the LED driving circuitry is then often referred to as the LED driver or LED power supply. Very often the LED driver is contained in a separate housing spatially apart from the light engines and combinations of connectors and wiring making up the respective harnesses is used to create the required electrical connections. One driver may supply a multitude of light engines. Communications between a given driver and an LED light engine can be carried out using dedicated communication links for each direction.